


Little Troubles of A Hero

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humanstuck, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved her from the beginning and you'll love her till the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Troubles of A Hero

_"Ewwwwwwww! Tavros you're soooooooo gross!"_

_The boy looked up to see a little girl in a blue torn up dress come up to him with a big, albeit sinister, smile. It was the playground bully Vriska Serket. She was the best self-proclaimed pirate and her mother works as a sea captain. Tavros was merely 8 and he didn't know anything about the girl. He thought she was very brave enough to scold the other kids who did bad. In his eyes, Vriska was innocent and Tavros didn't doubt for a second that Vriska was her friend. Sure she could be mean sometimes but Tavros always thought that it was just a little thing she does to make sure people don't make fun of the dresses her mother makes her wear._

_"B-But this kitten was s-stuck on a tree, Vriska! I h-had to help it!"_

_Now little Tavros had a little thing with speech and it seems like he wasn't the only one. While Tavros has a clear stutter, his brother had quite the subtle speech problem. Rufioh Nitram made little pauses when he talks and sometimes trails his sentences. It sounded normal at first, as if his thoughts were scattered and he couldn't really make up his mind on what to say but often times than not, it gets a little annoying. Tavros isn't as courageous as his brother for he always had trouble making friends, you see. Tavros adores Rufioh though. Very much so._

_"Oh puh-leeeeeeeease, Tavros! It could probably go down anyway!"_

_"N-No it can't, Vriska! It's too small and when I t-tried to take it back down, it's whole b-body was shaking."_

_The sneering girl laughed at her new victim and slapped his back lightly._

_Tavros sputtered and nearly dropped the kitten, thankfully, it was still too shocked and clutched Tavros tightly. He stroke it's white fur and gently patted its head and the kitten licked his finger._

_"I think it uhh likes me, Vriska!"_

_"Of course it does, Toreadumb, of course it does."_

_"Uhh, that wasn't very nice."_

_Vriska flipped her hair and turned her attention away from the boy. Tavros continued to stroke the kitten's neck._

_And the kitten fell asleep._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Today was going to be the day.

Tavros decided that today was going to be the day that he stood up against Vriska's influence.

There is no question that she is very nice but at the same time, the way she does her nice-thing isn't the way it was supposed to be. She pushes people around in hopes that they get stronger.

If you were like Tavros, who understood her intentions, you would feel like she's doing you a favour, albeit for the fact that it's not fair.

But for people who didn't understand, Vriska was a bully and the entire school hated her.

Tavros still likes her but that doesn't change the fact that he should stand up for what was right and make Vriska see that the way she's doing things is wrong, even though she's trying to help.

She means well, Tavros was sure she does, but her way is sometimes, as said before, unpredictable and certainly strange.

Tavros got ready for school quickly and headed out from his apartment. He just moved out from his dad's place and was now attending a high school alongside his childhood friend, Vriska Serket. He wished she could be the old kid she was; young, caring and drop dead gorgeous.

Okay, Tavros was lying.

Vriska was  _never_ nice in people's eyes.

Tavros saw her at the lobby, just lounging around, waiting for the bell and people passed her by without a care in the world. She waved at Tavros and he waved back.

"Hey, Vriska, can I, umm, talk to you for a moment?" His stutter was starting to disappear but that doesn't mean he gained all his confidence back.

"Sure thing, Toreadumbass, just give me a moment to stand up."

She stood up and dragged him to a secret place.

"Okay, umm, here goes."

Tavros cleared his throat.

"Vriska, I think, uhh, you shouldn't bully me anymore. It's not nice! And the other kids are starting to dislike you too. The last time you got in trouble, you went to juvenile d-detention, remember?"

Good grief, his stutter was coming back.

Tavros witnessed her blue make up. Blue lips. Blue eyeshadow. Blue nail polish. Blue highlights.

"I think you should stop with this. Because, uhh, I feel rather uncomfortable with you constantly on my back and you hurt my feelings. I'm not the bravest person in the world but I, umm, I could stand up to you and I can prove that at least I'm something. So please, Vriska. Stop bullying me and the others. It's not nice."

Vriska looked at him, devoid of all emotion.

After a few (long) moments, Tavros heard her giggle.

Who'd knew? The great arachnidsGrip was able to giggle.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"Your face! Seriously, though. Tavros, you make conversations soooooooo boring! Add a little spice and stop saying your stupid 'uhh's and 'umm's and I can' believe you stuttered in that sentence! That tooooooootally ruined your speech. It was beautiful nonetheless."

"Uhh, thank you, I guess."

"You're very welcome. Fine though,"

"What?"

"You want me to stop bullying you? I will but on one condition."

"What?"

"Be my boyfriend."

All the blood froze.

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend. Oh come oooooooon, Tavros! I can't believe how  _dense_ you are!"

Tavros stopped cold and waited for a moment. He had a feeling Vriska was going to laugh and pull her little strings but she seemed serious enough.

"Okay, I guess."

"Good. And the first thing we'll do is go on a date."

"Sure, uhh, when?"

Vriska smirked.

"Right now."

And she whisked Tavros away like a fairy, away from the school grounds to have some fun of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Salma! I hope you liked this and stay stuck <3 Cuddles! This is my OTP as well!


End file.
